


【财隐】禁闭室

by liangmio



Category: VITIA:异化边缘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangmio/pseuds/liangmio
Summary: 如题，财隐禁闭室，有打斗警告





	【财隐】禁闭室

黑暗的禁闭室，微弱的光透过门缝一点一点渗进来。  
铁床上的人在这样一片寂静的模糊中，似乎是睡去了。  
一丝微不可闻的轻响在门外响起，像是铁丝摩擦的声响，那声音透过锁孔，小心翼翼地落在黑暗又狭窄的禁闭室里，逸散在尘埃中。  
门，开了。  
禁闭室老旧的铁门在转动的时候发出一声难言的叹息，很轻很轻，却让闯入者顿在了原地，良久，似乎是终于确定了铁床上的人尚于沉睡，他才迈进一步。  
闯入禁闭室着实是个冒险地举动，隐逝控制着自己的呼吸，慢慢吐出一口浊气，如果铁床上的这个人消失，便没有人会发现他的身份。只要他足够小心，就不会怀疑到他，谁会相信一个普通的清道夫会杀死行动组的干部呢。  
隐逝勾了勾唇角，脚步愈发轻了，走廊上微弱的灯光透进来，转瞬被黑暗吞没。  
铁床上的人丝毫没有苏醒的意思，闯入者的匕首对着心脏的位置猛得刺下去。  
没有预想之中鲜血溅出的模样，手臂被一只手牢牢钳制，床上的人不知何时睁开了眼睛，黑暗中看不清他的表情。  
未等隐逝反应过来，就被床上那人发力反向甩向地上，有财仍抓着他的手腕，翻身下床，左膝跪压在他的腰上，左手推压他的头将他整个人擒住，钳制他右腕的右手微微用力，隐逝就因为手腕上的疼痛松开了匕首。  
“你是谁。”  
禁闭室一时间坠入了死一般寂静，略带急促的呼吸声逸散在漆黑的房间里，淡薄的血腥气渐渐扩散，继而被四周的空气冲散，仿佛是一瞬而逝的错觉。  
推压脑袋的左手触碰到了闯入者头上的绷带，有财伸手探去，右眼上的绷带微微湿润，似乎是渗血了。  
“是你。”  
有财认出了闯入者的身份，压着隐逝的手微微用力，引起身下人的一声痛呼。  
他似乎对这个人的自投罗网有些不解，但是正好，  
就地处决。

走廊上微弱的光在隐逝的脸上晕开，右眼和手臂的疼痛提醒着他目前的处境，有财的手因为触碰他的伤口染上了淡淡的铁锈味，隐逝心中有了计较，他努力抬起一点头，慢慢地含住了有财的手指。

指尖传来温热濡湿的触感，有财微微一僵，黑暗中看不清他的表情。  
隐逝费力地抬着头，把有财的中指一点一点含进去，一直顶到了舌根，柔软的舌头绕着中指细致地舔舐，在指根慢慢打转，复又辗转而上，在指尖一下一下地轻舔，羽毛似的一掠而过，勾得人心尖儿发痒。  
有财拽着隐逝的后衣领把他甩到铁床上，他站在床边，低头看床上人在黑暗隐约可见的一点轮廓，不知在想些什么。

隐逝揉了揉被铁床硌到的腰，突然猛得起身超有财扑过去。  
有财没有防备，直接被他撞坐在地上，后脊磕到了墙壁，来不及发火和反击，唇上就贴上来另一个人的温度。  
隐逝分开双腿跪在有财的双腿两侧，凑上去含吻他的双唇，舌尖在唇缝处来回摩挲。  
许是良久都不得而入，他转向了有财的脖颈。  
有财微微敛眸，任凭隐逝扯掉自己的衣服，然后凑上来用嘴咬开他制服上的纽扣，只在他试图亲吻自己的喉结时捏着他的下巴挪开。  
隐逝也不放弃，转而伸手拉开有财的裤链，裤链拉开的声音在禁闭室里悠荡，颇添了几分情色味道。  
隐逝握着有财的前端，沉睡的巨物很快就苏醒，挺起了粗壮的头颅，有财的呼吸猛得乱了一瞬。隐逝一只手在他的挺立上上下撸动，另一只手伸到后穴给自己扩张。他仔仔细细地舔湿了手指，然后两指并用，猛得插进了后穴。  
“哈啊”  
隐逝发出了一声不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呻吟，握着有财前端的手也用了些力道，有财的呼吸急促起来，右手食指微微一动。  
隐逝对自己又快又狠，他的手指模仿着交姌的动作在后穴快速地进出着，偶尔溢出一两声闷哼。有财沉默地看了一会抬起手，握住他的手腕往里重重一按，手指被后穴全部吞没，进入到了未曾到达过深度，酥酥麻麻的电流顺着肠壁窜上去，隐逝惊喘了一声，小腹猛得绷紧。  
有财收回了手，仿佛刚才的举动只是一场艳色布饰下的错觉。隐逝舔了舔唇，扶着有财的昂扬对准自己的后穴。  
隐逝慢慢地坐下去，他显然低估了有财昂扬的粗壮，刚才的开拓潦草又粗糙，方是进入一个头，就让初次承欢的后穴微微发痛，两个人都不好受。他干脆咬了咬牙，直接一口气坐到了低。  
“哈”  
粗壮的昂扬一路破开柔软的肠肉顶到了从未被人触及的深度，两个人都长舒了一口气，有财是爽的，隐逝是痛的，  
昂扬的存在感太过明显，将他的后穴满满得填满，甚至在小腹都能摸到他的形状。后穴不断地收缩想要排出入侵的异物却只让有财的呼吸越来越重。  
肠肉咬得很紧，隐逝微微动了动腰，昂扬摩擦肠壁的触感让他的腰倏地一软，倒是放松了许多，他伸手去搂有财的脖颈，抬起腰再重重坐下去，喉咙里发出有些甜腻的呻吟。  
有财没有回应，他只得自食其力，挺着腰不断上下耸动，粗壮的昂扬撞在了凸起的一点上。  
“哈啊～”  
隐逝整个人都软了下来，快感在顺着血液窜上大脑，让他浑身一麻，心跳猛得加速。  
体味到了做这事的乐趣，隐逝的动作逐渐失了最初的目的，他抬起身又猛得坐下去，每次都让昂扬正好装在最爽利的一点，每一声喘息都带着勾人的味道。  
有财始终没有回应，隐逝却依旧自给自足先泄了身。他瘫软在有财身上，没了动作。  
有财看着他黑暗中模糊的轮廓，突然伸手掐住了他的腰，把他甩到铁床上，就着插入的姿势干进去，这一下下撞得又狠又深，把他做作的呻吟悉数撞碎在空气中，只余下急促的喘息，肉体撞击的声响在禁闭室里格外响亮，把隐逝刚发泄过的身体又一次送上了高潮。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
